


Colours of the Sunset

by Lexiaus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU where Hinata doesn't play volleyball, Does M/M even count here, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiaus/pseuds/Lexiaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the very least, he knew that there is no longer the pain and doubts of a “what-if” anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours of the Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I had been stalking the kagehina tag for a while right now... and I just felt the need to pour my feelings for this pairing into words, haha. Sorry if there's any mistakes, it's just that I can't seem to focus at whatever I'm doing right now so...

Hands shaking, he types out the words.

**“Actually, I like you.”**

His finger was already hovering over the Enter button for quite a long time, until he decided to just get it over with as high school is already over anyway. Why not get this little thing over with, then? 

Who is he kidding, it's not even close to a little thing. It was something blown to huge proportions, where it is usually 80% present in the back of his mind, be it during school or volleyball matches. He ruffles the back of his head and sighs with frustration. What is the point anymore? There's hardly any point... except to get over his little crush for his friend.

The way the smile of that person would tug at his heart unknowingly, making a smile to creep even on his own unsmiling face, slowly. The way he grins whenever he talks about something that he likes, in this case -meat buns. Those soft features of that face when asleep during the Science lessons, and the innocent look that is usually replaced by a mischievous one when conscious. 

How he had already, unfortunately, memorized the back of that person. 

Heck, he could even recognize that person from the back itself. He's so used to looking at the person he really, really cared about whenever his attention wasn't on himself (hence, taking advantage of that slim chance). Wishing that his thoughts could actually have reached that idiotic brain of his whenever he was close enough, that even the seams on that white shirt of his are noticeable. It only happens during the rare times when he happened to walk behind him at the hallways, though.

The gnawing feeling of worry he felt deep down whenever he sees that chair next to his seat unoccupied. The relief he felt when he sees that damned face entering the class and yelling, “Sorry I'm late!”. How everyone would laugh along when he explains cheerfully that he was caught by the teacher for “sporting hair that was too long according to the rules and regulations”, and that dorky expression of his made Kageyama laughed a little too.

“Need some help?” Hinata would use to say whenever he carries the huge stack of paperwork that the teachers used to ask him to bring over to their office.

But.

What actually made him fell for Hinata was that burning passion of his. The passion to win, the passion to overcome obstacles. He saw how he runs to his football practise everyday after school, and how he is still on the field with his teammates even at 5. He saw how that boy had tried so hard to study for the high school entrance exams (yes, he was in the same middle school as he was) everyday during school breaks; how his eyes would skim through books and mutter terms to himself. Not only that, the way he used to challenge him: 

“Kageyama, let's see who can get better grades!” when the entrance exams were nearing,

“Kageyama, I bet you can't even get into Karasuno!” when they were about to find out their results for the entrance exams, and,

“Kageyama, let's race shall we?” when they met each other outside the gates of Karasuno High on their first day.

“That smile of yours need improvement, Kageyama!” was also, unfortunately, one of his favourite phrases, whenever Kageyama tries to smile. 

Not that Hinata was the only one who commented on that smile of his, but the others too. After all, having people telling you that your smile is off, weird or even something slightly similar to those negative adjectives... well, people would usually just give up. And that's what Kageyama did. He gave up. Besides, why did he even bother talking to such a guy like himself? Why bother?

That's when he starts to distance himself from him, and trips to the library during breaks had started to increase. The good news is, he wasn't able to see Hinata and think of him -out of sight, out of mind.

The bad news is that he was _not_ able to see Hinata. 

Graduation day of high school passed by in a flash, and he missed that chance of his to finally say it out loud.

College is starting soon, and he needs to have a fresh start, with an open heart. He knew that having these feelings for that boy could weigh him down in the future, so he needed to at least have a closure for this. End his hopes. Hence, the text.

His phone beeps and flashes in the dark of his room an hour later. Fumbling around, he found his phone and saw the message. He puts the phone back on the drawer, and covers himself with the blanket.

**“Kageyama... I'm sorry.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever he sees a beautiful sunset, he thinks of him. Just like the colours of the sunset, it leaves behind a taste of bittersweetness whenever he reminisces his feelings for him every single time, but now he knew that, at the very least...
> 
> At the very least, he knew that there will be no longer the pain and doubts of a “what-if” anymore.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> This story is where sometimes, things don't end well. But life still goes on, as it is supposed to. Kageyama still plays volleyball in this AU, but Hinata doesn't. They were classmates(friends?) in high school, and Kageyama, being the shy dork he is, shies away from Hinata (despite his open attitude) every single time because he felt that no matter what, he would be forever unlikeable. 
> 
> And now, all the regrets finally come tumbling down when he saw that message.
> 
>  
> 
> \--------  
> feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
